


军队生活

by Nicpdang



Category: SPN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicpdang/pseuds/Nicpdang
Summary: 兄弟年下。新兵三米X中校丁哥
Relationships: SD - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	军队生活

1、新兵和偶像

Sam大学毕业之后开始从军。他所属部队是归Dean Winchester中校管辖的。

实际上，Dean Wincheset是这个军营中几乎所有人的偶像，不管是Dean本身的部队还是其它部队，不管崇拜他的能力还是仰慕他的容貌。

Dean是个非常了不起的军人。在四年前，Dean还是一个新兵；四年后，恐怖的战斗能力和不怕死的精神，让他成为便成为了最年轻的中校。

而Dean的另一个出名的地方则是，Dean是个美人胚子。

Dean长着暗金色的头发，碧绿色的大眼睛，长而卷翘的睫毛简直像烫过似的，还有那粉色的丰润双唇都让他显得那样精致而脆弱。而挺直的鼻梁、淡褐色的肤色和刚硬的脸型又让他不失英气。加上那俏皮的雀斑、肉肉的双下巴和身材，以及那罗圈腿更让他添了几分可爱。

而在这个几乎都是男性组成的军队世界，Dean基本就等于互相打手枪甚至是炮友的首选。

但是，请注意，是几乎所有人的偶像。实际上并不乏那些不堪入目的猜测，诸如Dean是靠屁股上位的婊子。

当然，那些言论大多出自，觊觎Dean的屁股，企图爬上Dean的床，却被Dean狠狠修理一顿的人。包括Dean部分同级们和上级们，他们把Dean定义为长着漂亮脸蛋和屁股的疯子。这是在Dean曾经的上级在企图强暴Dean的时候被踢碎的卵蛋后，Dean得到的评价。

但是，总得来说，骁勇、战斗机器、性感，是Dean最常得到的评价。

在一个月前，Dean带领着精英部队进行秘密任务，这一个星期很可能就是归期，几乎每个人都兴奋地等待着Dean的归来。

Sam静静地听着大家关于Dean的聊天，不时笑着应和着这些发言，以好奇为由，知道了许多Dean的信息。Sam的双眼闪着真诚而好奇的光芒，笑起来两边的酒窝更显几分可爱，刚来两个星期，便和部队中的人打成一片，甚至让不少人觉得他可以推心置腹。

2、每天一调戏

Dean回来了！

但是最近出名的，茶余饭后必被聊起的却是一个新兵，叫Sam什么之类的。

原因很简单，Dean对这个新兵有着超乎寻常的兴趣，有事没事就喜欢逗弄Sam。

比如Dean回来的那天，突然走到新兵的桌子前，拿起桌子上的一条生黄瓜问，这谁的呀？

Sam大声回答到，报告长官，是我的！

Dean突然露出一抹痞笑，我说，你一个大男人，用什么黄瓜啊？

全桌子的新兵都笑了，Sam憋红了脸，不知道要回什么。

可是Dean还不放过Sam，唉，我说，你红什么脸？你倒说说你到底想到什么？

全桌子的人都憋着笑看着Sam憋得越来越红的脸。

其实这倒没有什么，荤段子，互相调戏，军队那是天天有。但是如果几乎每天，Dean都要专门用各种方法逗弄Sam一次，那就太引人注目了。

四年来，Dean从来没有和部队中任何一个男的发生过任何可证实的关系，倒是有几次出去的时候喝醉了，和小妞有过几次一夜情。虽然部队中很大一部分人都对Dean有着各种遐想，但是从Dean的表现来看，其实大家都觉得Dean很可能是直得不能再直了。

为什么Dean会对这个大个子这么感兴趣？Dean看上了Sam？全部队都在暗暗地猜测。

总之，Sam以着他完全不希望的方式出名了，回头率高达百分百，羡慕、嫉妒、调侃等等各种眼神应有尽有。

3、愤怒的小Sammy

军营的生活一般而言是很规律的，10点半必须全体熄灯就寝，当然半夜紧急集合也是不时有的，主要看长官心情。

这晚，Dean翻来滚去，两三点都没能睡着，只好起床在操场边溜达。Dean本着独失眠不如众失眠的美好心态，正想着要不要来个紧急集合。

突然，一个高大的黑影猛然把Dean制在树干上，正当Dean反射性想攻击对方时，就听到一句咬牙切齿的话：“你这些日子玩我玩得很高兴是吧？”这声音太熟悉了，Dean把紧绷的身体慢慢松懈下来。

Dean撩起一抹经典痞笑，虽然在夜幕下，Sam只能看到那口整齐的小白牙：“不比你一声不吭跑来参军玩得开心。”

Sam嗤笑一声：“如果我问你的话，你会答应吗？”

“你应该去作律师。”Dean没有直接回答，但是这句话也足够说明Dean的想法了。

Sam开始受不了了，声量开始提高：“你不要像老爸似的，说什么你应该你应该，除了我，谁能说我到底应该干嘛？！”

Dean用力推开了Sam，声量也提高起来：“我看你脑子一直都没有清醒过来！你从小作的事情，能让我觉得你知道你应该干嘛吗？从小要这个就要这个，给了你了，你一会儿就说不要。本来好好的准备在本地大学读书，你非要跑到隔了半个美国的斯坦福，还从都不通一次电话回一次来！那也算了，结果读了一年你就跑回来说想转回来读书。本来有个女友好好的，结果你在我参军的时候，和她分手了还不说，结果还……”说到这里Dean安静了下来。

Sam激动起来了：“说啊！怎么不说下去！那天难道是我一个人的事情吗？你真反抗，难道我能干下去吗？结果第二天你就一声不吭地提早去报道！你以为你好到哪里去，从小出什么事，你就逃。你愿不愿意好歹也说一声，结果你倒好，一跑了之！我脑子一直都很清醒，别的事情我不知道，但是从小我想做的，我应该做的都只是呆在你身边而已！我就知道你会逃，所以我才跑到斯坦福。我好不容易下定决心和你说，以为你给我回应了，我还傻子似地兴奋得要死。结果第二天就变成连告别都没有了！你真够绝的啊，我一年就憋不住了，结果你整整四年，不见我，电话都不肯和我通！我除了参军之外，怎样才有可能见到你？你倒说说啊！”

Sam没好意思说的是，从小喜欢干非要这样东西然后一会儿就不要的事情，纯粹是因为他享受Dean努力满足他一切要求的宠溺，只是那实在太娘他绝对不会对Dean说的。

Dean没有再出声，进入经典的Dean沉默战术。

过去的Sam一般而言对这个战术都无能为力，只是这时的Sam怒极反笑，狠狠地吻向Dean。

这四年，Sam想了很多，其中一点是，和Dean说话交流简直浪费时间。Dean喜欢逃，那他就追上去。不说话？那正好。那就干事吧。

然后，再次重演四年前半推半就的床事。

最后，Sam表示，Dean穿着军服，禁欲又色情，红着眼眶鼻子，含着眼泪的的感觉真的比第一次更爽。

至于因此后来Dean中校的制服总是洗得很勤，报废得比以前都快那都是后话了。

当然，Sam的全名是Sam Winchester，这姓氏不是巧合，Sam其实是Dean中校的弟弟，那愈演愈烈的流言也终于停下来了。

只是没有人知道，流言比所谓“事实”更贴近真相。

END


End file.
